onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Uknownada
This is becoming extremely annoying. User:Uknownada has been at the heart of almost every single edit war on the wikia for the past few weeks. The times where he reverts due to it being an edit war are fine, but there are have times where he has reverted when the talk page decided, such as this and this. He also tried to use a rule that I mistakinly misunderstood, and reverted to the "default" version, even though he knew it wasn't a real rule, such as this and this. Not to mention his trolling habits on both the chat and on talk pages, AND petty insulting on various forums, with a specific case being this, which led to him saying this. You can check his contributions to see more, but this problem REALLY needs to be addressed. 00:12, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Discussion First of all, I don't think that "insult" is that bad. There's no swearing, and I've seen other users say far more upsetting things, and get away with it too. In the edit wars about Kalifa and Jabra, nowhere is the talk page mentioned (except for the very last revisions), and neither were hit with . So, I think it's unreasonable to blame Nada for not going to the talk when nobody ever told him to go there. Yes, it's a rule that you're supposed to go to the talk, and yes Nada knows that. But so do the people he was warring with, and none of them mentioned it, so none of them took the responsibility to end the war. No one user can be blamed for those edit wars without blaming the others too. In addition, both of those edit wars are about the issue that is currently central to Forum:Manga vs. Anime for portraits, which was the same argument that occurred on over a dozen talk pages before it was centralized in the forum. The whole wiki handled that one badly, again it's unfair to blame Nada. And as far the "default version" business, I find it hard to blame Nada for going along with an incorrect rule twice that other users threw in his face dozens of times and have suffered no repercussions for it. Nada's a good editor, and even though I think none of these things are his fault, I'm sure he'll be able to become a better editor after this forum with no ban necessary. 01:25, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Why would you put me as the "other users"?. Even though it wasn't mentioned, he actually was IN the talk page posting, and knew it existed. We shouldn't have to mention it in this case, but even if he hadn't been there, it shows the talk page has been edited ON the file. How is it unfair to blame Nada when he's been participating in it? We already opened mine, and Klobis's forum, so why should anybody else be exempt? Again you link me as the "other users". I misinterpreted the rule due to countless other users using it, and misreading the guidelines, but I never edit warred over it when I KNEW it wasn't a rule. He exploited the situation and tried to use a rule he knew wasn't a rule against other users. As for the last sentence: Maybe, we'll see. 01:31, May 16, 2013 (UTC)